Miranda Thurlow's Unova Journey
by MThurlow
Summary: It's been 12 years since her parents died, and 18 year old Miranda Thurlow is anxious to start her journey to become the Unova Champion. With her best friends, Cheren and Bianca, and a Shiny Teddiursa by her side, she starts her journey across the Unova Region. However, she has to deal with Team Plasma, and their plans to liberate Pokemon. Will she be able to defeat Team Plasma?


**Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction, so constructive criticism would be very helpful.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning of my Adventure

My alarm clock wakes me up early in the morning, even though I clearly fixed the alarm to wake me up at 8, the damn thing always wakes me up at 3 IN THE MORNING. I sigh, knowing that today is my birthday, the only day that I hate with a passion. Since my parents were killed on my 6th birthday 12 years ago, I've had to take care of myself, and not become a trainer like everyone else in Nuvema Town. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I can't think about something like that on the day I get my first Pokemon. My two neighbors, Cheren and Bianca, are going to be starting their journeys as well, since we all wanted to start our journeys at the same time.

The stupid alarm clock breaks me out of my thoughts with its annoying noise. I decided that I have had enough of the alarm clock, so I rip it out of the wall, and throw it on the ground. _Stupid thing, thats what you get when you wake me up early,_ I think, and soon settle down into sleep once more.

* * *

I'm awakened by Bianca a few hours later. Though, its more like I'm awakened by the sound of Bianca tripping on the stairs, and falling down them. I just shake my head, since Bianca is always a klutz. She trips over EVERYTHING, even flat ground. Knowing that she is going to come up again in about 3 minutes, I get out of bed, and get dressed in my favorite outfit. The outfit consists of a navy blue sleeveless shirt dress, with shorts underneath, and a bag that wraps around my waist. I wear a short sleeve jacket over the dress, and thigh high boots to match. I decide not to style my hair, and just leave in down, though I bring a hair elastic with me just incase. I head down the stairs, and see Bianca, sitting on the stairs, with her back to me.

"Jeez, Bi, you're such a klutz. You ALWAYS trip on stairs," I say, and I startle her, and she jumps up.

"Well, soorry, Mimi, but I came to wake you up, since we are getting our Pokemon today," Bianca replies

"I was about to wake up anyway, so you didn't need too, because I'm not late like you," I reply, and quickly run out of the house, knowing she'd get pissed by that comment. I don't wait for her to follow me, and I run through town just to get to the Pokemon Lab, where I see Cheren, or as I call him, Nerd, because he always read books when we were kids, and never did anything else. He's also a neat freak, so when he sees anything out of order, he flips out, which is rather funny once you get used to it. Both Bianca and Cheren have crushes on each other, but they don't admit it. Though it is pretty funny when they come to me for advice about what the other likes.

"Hey, Cher, reading a book again?" I ask, and he turns toward me.

"No, I'm not reading a book. Did Bianca trip over the stairs again?" he asks, and I just nod, because we both know what happens when Bianca meets stairs.

"GUUYYSSS! WAIT FOR ME!" Bianca yells, and then proceeds to trip over flat ground. I roll my eyes, and Cheren just shakes his head.

"We were waiting for you Bi. Come on, lets go get our Pokemon!" I say, and after Bianca gets up, drag them into the lab.

When we enter the lab, I just see papers everywhere, and take out coffee mugs. When he sees this, Cheren's eye twitches, and he proceeds to freak out about how unclean the lab is. I giggle, because Cheren's always like this when he sees something out of order, and it is kind of hard not to laugh at him. I see Professor Juniper, and proceed to get Cheren out of his neat freak mode. When he finally returns to normal, we hear Professor Juniper say,

"Hello everyone, you are here for your first Pokemon, correct?" She asks, and we nod.

"Well, another trainer just came and took the Tepig, so unfortunately, we only have two starters left," she replies, and I sigh. Of course this would happen on the first day of my adventure. Then, Professor Juniper says something I find interesting,

"We do have another Pokemon, but it doesn't listen to anyone," She says, and I reply,

"Can I see the Pokemon? I might be able to help," I say, and Professor Juniper looks shocked, and so do my friends.

"You would take the Pokemon? Are you sure?" Professor Juniper asks, and I simply nod my head.

"Ok, but good luck trying to get her to listen to you," Professor Juniper says, and walks over to her desk and grabs a Green Pokeball with a design on the front and hands it to me.

"That is a Friend Ball. It's a special kind of Pokeball from the Johto Region, and the Pokemon inside is also from the Johto Region. We were studying it because that Pokemon is a shiny," She says, and my eyes widen. I'm starting my journey with a shiny Pokemon?! Arceus must like me today.

"Mimi, hurry and let it out! I want to see it!~" Bianca whines, and I throw the ball into the air, and out comes a 2 foot tall bear, with a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Teddiursa," I say, but I do notice that this Teddiursa is Green, and normal ones are brown. Teddiursa sees Cheren, Bianca and Professor Juniper, and hisses at them. But, as soon as she sees me, she runs over and jumps into my arms. I stand there, shocked for a second, before I hug my new friend.

"She's sooo cute!~" Bianca squeals, before shutting up after she sees the glare that Teddiursa is giving her.

"Well, I'll be, she never opened up to us, but as soon as she sees you, she begins to act like a completely different Pokemon. How did you manage that, Miranda?" Professor Juniper asks me

"I have no idea, but would it be ok if I take Teddiursa as my starter?" I ask, with hopeful eyes.

Professor Juniper thinks about it for a second, and then replies, "Well, since she really seems to like you, sure. But would you call me every once in a while to tell me about her progress?"

"Sure, I'll call you. Also, do you have an Everstone with you, Professor?" I ask

She tilts her head in confusion, before understanding why I was asking her this question. "I think I do, one second," she leaves

"Why do you want an Everstone?" Cheren asks, and I just shake my head. He's such an idiot sometimes.

"I want an Everstone because if Moonlight decides she doesn't want to evolve, I can give her the Everstone," I say

"You named your Teddiursa Moonlight? Seriously?" he replies, but quickly shuts up when he hears Moonlight hissing at him. I can already tell we are going to get along.

Professor Juniper returns and gives me the Everstone, then allows Cheren and Bianca to pick their starters.

"I choose Snivy," Cheren says.

"Then I choose Oshawott," Bianca says.

"Good choices. Now, here are your Pokedexes," Professor Juniper says, and hands each of us a Pokedex. Cheren's is blue and red, Bianca's is green and orange, and mine is blue and pink.

"I'll meet you all on Route 1, to show you how to catch Pokemon!" Professor Juniper says, and runs out of the lab.

"Hey, since we all have a Pokemon, let's battle!" Bianca says, and both Cheren and I nod in unison. We step outside the lab, and I first battle Bianca.

"Let's go Oshawott!"

"Moonlight, get in there!"

I, having no clue what moves Moonlight can use, pull out my Pokedex, and scan her moves.

_Jeez, ThunderPunch, FirePunch, IcePunch, and Slash. What a great and overpowered moveset. What level is she, anyway?_ I think, and then my eyes widen seeing her level._ She's level 10? With that moveset, you would think she would be higher leveled. Well, whoever caught her certainly made training her easier for me._

"Mimi, you get the first move!" Bianca says,

_I hope this battle won't be easy, because it would be sad if her Pokemon fainted in one hit,_ I think, and order,

"Slash!"

Moonlight charges toward Oshawott, and it faints in one hit.

"Are you serious?!" I say, since I wasn't expecting the battle to be that short.

"Noo! Oshawott!" Bianca cries, and runs towards her fallen partner.

"Miranda, what level is Moonlight?" Cheren asks

"The Pokedex said that she was level 10" I reply, and watch the shock appear on his face.

"She's level 10?! She defeated Bianca with one attack!" he replies, and I just nod.

"Do you want to battle me, Cheren?" I ask.

"I don't see why I couldn't. It would help me out anyway," he replied.

"Snivy, go!"

"Moonlight, let's go!"

"Cheren, you have the first move!" I say.

"Alright, Snivy, Tackle!" he says, and Snivy rushes toward Teddi.

"Moonlight, dodge, and use Fire Punch!" I say, and Cheren's eyes widen.

"Moonlight knows FIRE PUNCH?!" he screams.

Moonlight dodges effortlessly, and delivers a Fire Punch to Snivy's face, knocking it out.

"Jeez, Miranda, your Teddiursa is overpowered," he says as he returns his fallen Snivy.

"We shouldn't keep Professor Juniper waiting!" Bianca says, and we nod.

"I need to heal Moonlight, so I'll meet you at Route 1, ok?" I say to them, and they nod back

* * *

After healing Moonlight, I meet up with Cheren, Bianca, and the Professor on Route 1, where she shows us how to catch a Pokemon, even though we already knew how, thanks to reading a catching manual last year. After showing us how to catch a Pokemon, she runs ahead after telling us to meet her in Acummula Town. Cheren and Bianca go ahead, while I start to walk along at a slow pace, thinking,

_Watch out Unova, Miranda Thurlow is coming!_

* * *

**So that's the first chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**~MThurlow**


End file.
